Dark Souls 2: Koreaia's Adventure
by RubyRoseRWBY123
Summary: A young woman named Koreaia Borein goes through Dark Souls 2, except with bosses that aren't stupid easy... and human NPc's that aren't OP. And, A lot of the games lore and story will be revised, and maybe some level design. [I'm looking at you, elevator to Iron Keep] The only thing I own is Koreaia, ask to use her in a story, everything is owned by Bandai Namco and From Software.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

On a cold, stone pavilion in the middle of fields with dry grass, a body could be seen crumpled on it. The body was covered with a whitish blue robe, with opening above and below the middle of the chest, and a head of silver colored hair. A greatsword was on her back, While a black katana with the engraving ''Makato''. A groan of pain is heard as the woman slowly rises up from the ground, legs shaking from pain, as if she fell from a cliff.

''What… where the hell…'' she wonders, grabbing the pillar to support herself. She starts to check her legs, her left leg is broken. ''God damn… wait, what is that?'' she wonders, as she sees a faint light.

She limps toward the light, in hopes of reaching whatever that light was. As she gets closer, she crosses a bridge, over what seems to be a bottomless pit. As she reaches the light, she sees a door. She walks over, and opens the door.

4 old women in red robes could be seen, 3 sitting at a table and 1 at a fireplace.

''What seems to be the ruckus?'' the one at the fireplace says.

The one sitting to the left of that table inspects the robed figure, looking disappointed.

''Oh… it's an Undead…'', the woman says, chuckling a little. ''Do tell… what is your name, dear?''

The robed woman thinks back, for five seconds, before finally saying ''Koreaia. Koreaia…. Borein''

The woman at the fireplace laughs, ''At least you remember your own name''.

The one to the right of the table speaks up ''All people come here for the same reason. To break the curse… I should expect you are no different…''

The one at the fireplace says, ''Hold on to your souls dear, they're all that keep you from going hollow'', she says, before rethinking ''oh I'll fool you no longer. You will lose your souls. All of them. Over and Over'', as she and all the other women laugh.

After one is done laughing, at the middle of the table, she points to another door, saying ''Trot along now, to the kingdom, dear''. Koreaia Does that, and opens the door, closing it quickly. ''Boy… that was creepy!'', she exclaims, stretching. ''Well, guess I better be going to… wherever the hell this kingdom is'' she sighs, making her way out of the patio, beginning her journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After kicking a ladder down, making it reach to the ground, Koreaia is about to slide down, when…

''Smooth, give us smooth''

Koreaia jumps, trying to keep her balance, broken leg and all ''Gah! What the hell?''

''Yes! You! Give us silky!'' a much squeakier voice says.

Koreaia stomps on the floor, drawing her katana. ''You're lucky I don't slice your damn head off! And if I weren't busy, I would find you! And why would I give you smooth stuff? I Don't even know you!'', she yells, sliding down the ladder. She trips on her broken leg, causing her to fall face first on the floor. As she gets up, she says, ''Getting tired of this leg… too bad I don't have any Full Moon grass on me… and I do NOT know how the hell to get to Boletaria…''. She drags her leg, as she finds an exit. She takes it, and at the end of the tight space, she is blinded for a few seconds by the sun.

''Wow…'', she says, staring at the sunny fields of short, yellow grass. To her right, she could see a sword, plunged into the earth. For some reason, she knows she has to go there, she limps over to the sword, now seeing the bones it is also stabbed into.

As she reaches it, she puts her hand over the sword. As she does this, flames erupt from it, making her jump back, grabbing her hand. Surprisingly, the flames felt soothing, and warm. As she started sitting down, she felt her body heal, including her broken leg.

''I… don't know what this is yet it… seems familiar…'' she thinks, now sitting. She notices a woman sitting on the other end, asleep. She wore a strange outfit, shining, black steel plated armor, with blue cloth above the chest, and a blue cloth skirt. She wore a porcelain mask, and her gauntlets were sharpened, to make unarmed fighting more effective.

Koreaia gets up, walking over to the woman. As she gets closer, the woman pulls out a gold bladed dagger, and jumps back. She gets in a combat pose. ''Agh… too bad… I thought you were pretty hot…'' Koreaia says, drawing her greatsword.

The woman looks surprised, asking, ''Wait… you're not hollow?''. ''I should think not, do I look like a corpse?'' Koreaia asks, sword still out. The woman chuckles, ''Yeah, I guess you don't. Sorry I assumed.'' She takes off her mask, revealing a flawless face, with dark green eyes. Blonde hair in a braid falls behind her, all the way to her waist. ''The name's Ciaran. What's yours?'', she asks. Koreaia tells her her name.

''So?'', she asks, ''What did you say I was when I jumped up?'' Koreaia replies nervously ''I said you were hot. If that's a problem, I'll stop.'' Ciaran looked surprised, and replied, ''It's not a problem… just too soon… but, I think we could travel together. You look like you need it.''

This comment made Koreaia slightly mad, ''You don't think I can handle myself?''. Ciaran replies, ''No, you would stand a better chance is all, didn't mean it that way.''

''fine, let me get ready'', Koreaia says, putting her sword on her back, and sitting at the fire once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Koreaia got up from the bonfire, she brushed dirt off of her robe. Ciaran was waiting, leaning against a rock. As Koreaia looks around for a place to go, she sees an opening, with stairs going down.

''Hey, Ciaran? Let's go down there, looks like we might be able to find something'', she says, walking towards the entrance. Ciaran gets up, nodding, and putting back on her porcelain mask.

As they are walking in the tunnel, there is water on the floor, reaching up to their heels. As they saw light, they reached outside, finding a kingdom, nearly swallowed by the sea. It had a strange resemblance to another kingdom, but Koreaia could not remember the name. All she could remember is golden lion armor, and a hammer.

''Just stop trying so hard, Koreaia, you're not gonna remember it'', Ciaran says, laughing slightly. Koreaia just shrugs, and walks down the stairs, which have survived all of the wear. They could see a large tower on the right, with a blazing fire at the top. On the left, was a church of some sorts. Seeing as the church might have some great stuff, Koreaia walks towards it, Ciaran following. As they walk forward, a giant knight appears, almost forming out of thin air

''How the fuck did it do that?!'' Koreaia exclaims, freaking out, looking behind her to make sure none was behind Ciaran.

''Oh, don't be so scared, it's just cloaking magic'' Ciaran says, laughing.

''Oh, okay. I can handle this, babe, watch and learn'', she says, confidently, pulling her katana Makato from her hip, not noticing how red Ciarans face was at the casual flirting. As she walks up to it, the knight draws a massive, ultra greatsword. As she reaches the middle circle, sea surrounding it, she goes on her knees, appearing to have given up. The knight storms to her, ready to smash and slice her.

''Koreaia, what are you doing?!'', Ciaran shouts, worried, and putting her hand on a silver, spiked dagger.

Koreaia remains silent, katana in hand as the giant reaches her, slamming his sword downwards.

'Now!', she thinks, rolling to the right, slashing at the knights arm, causing the old armor to be sliced clean, his arm falling to the ground. Blood spurts everywhere, the knight roaring, as Koreaia climbed his right arm, jumping up when she reached the shoulder, and slicing at the neck. The neck was unprotected, as the head fell off of his neck, blood poured from the neck, to the floor, as the body fell, slamming onto the ground. As Koreaia walked back , she flicked all the blood off the katana.

''Ugh… disgusting…'', she groans, now wiping the katana on her boot. Ciaran is now walking to her, taking off her mask.

''Damn, didn't expect that, 'specially from you'', she says, surprised.

"What is that supposed to mean?'' Koreaia asks, aggravated a little.

"I mean… you don't really expect someone with your eh… body, to do something like this.'', Ciaran says.

Koreaia sighs, putting Makato back on the right side of her belt, saying ''Okay, fine. Let's just get to that cathedral, there has to be something''. Ciaran puts her mask back on, as they both walk up to the cathedral.


	4. Chapter 4: Vs Ornstein

The walk to the cathedral was quite, except for the sound of the waves, continuing to slowly degrade the crumbling kingdom. As Koreaia and Ciaran made there way up, a lever was waiting, strangely undamaged and clean. A drawbridge was closed, only thing preventing them from getting up to the cathedral.

''Think we should pull it?'', Koreaia asks, putting her hand on the lever. Ciaran sighs, saying, ''Sure, if you get hurt, it's your fault.'' Koreaia nods, pulling the lever. As it is pulled, the drawbridge falls, hitting the floor, allowing them to now cross. As they walked up, a door of thick fog was there.

''I know what you do here, Koreaia, just walk through'' Ciaran says. ''I'll come after, okay?''

Koreaia nods, walking through. As she gets through, she sees a man in silver lion armor, with a red ploom on the back of the helmet. The man is one foot taller than her, carrying a strange spear. He is on one end of a large cathedral. As the pulls out her katana, the man starts a sprint, spear thrusting, cutting her face.

''Hrm… so that's how you're gonna play? Fine, but don't start beggin for mercy!'' she yells, pulling out her greatsword with her free left hand, wiping the blood off her cheek. As Ciaran walks through, Koreaia says, ''Stay back, Ciaran. This fucker's mine'', as she charges him, readying a thrust with the katana. As she reached him, he slashed at her, causing her to cancel her thrust, jumping, and flipping, ready to split him in two with her greatsword. As she was flipping, he quickly sidestepped, and grabbed her by the face, slammer her into the ground, and causing it to crack. Her body went limp, as she got knocked out, her two weapons dropping from her. As she got slammed, the man stabbed her 3 times in the stomach with his clawed gauntlets, his spear on the floor.

''Fuck, Koreaia!'', Ciaran yelled, as she sprinted to the two, making the floor crack from the speed. When she reached him, her gold and spiked silver daggers were out. The man got up, his left hand bloody, grabbing his spear, not before kicking Koreaia in the face one last time, her face now bruised, with a bloody nose.

''Get over here, you bastard!'', she screams, jumping, and spinning, like a helicopter. As she does this, the man thrusts his spear upwards. Ciaran sees this, and during one of the rotations, grabs the blade, goes to the ground, and attempts to take it. As she does this, the man slams his feet into the ground, causing some form of dark magic to erupt from the spear. Ciaran dodges most of these, but one hits her shoulder, and chest, causing her to jump back, groaning.

'He… he knows all of my attacked… h-how?', she thinks, worried. As he charges her, she jumps up, flipping and kicking his jaw. This angered him, causing him to charge. As she prepares to duck, his spear is swung at by an upwards swinging greatsword, causing the spear to be shot upwards, but not out of his hands. Blood is pooling everywhere around Koreaia, and her skin is pale from the blood loss. As she hit it, she groaned, feeling more blood spurt out that time.

'Gotta conserve my energy…', she thought, going into a defensive fore. As the man looked at her, he noticed the greatsword. As he looked at it, he suddenly went into a frenzy, running, and swinging wildly at Koreaia.

''What is he doing?'', Ciaran yelled, running to him, and attempting to stab his spine. The now enraged dragonslayer doesn't see this coming, and gets paralyzed, as the blade sinks into his back, his armor doing nothing to prevent the splitting of his spine. As he falls, Koreaia runs to him, swinging upwards, cleaving his head off, causing blood to spurt all over Koreaia. As his body fell to the ground, it disappeared, leaving behind his spear, and a ring, with a lion on it. As Ciaran went to them, Koreaia fell to the ground, a large puddle of blood where she is now.


	5. Chapter 5

A younger Koreaia is in a kingdom, broken down. Undead soldiers litter the court yard, blocking the path to the kingdom. She no longer was wearing a robe and mask, but silver leggings, chest piece, and gauntlets. She has Makato on her waist as always, but this was a less blood stained version. Strapped to her left arm is a silver, triangular shield, gleaming in the sun. Her face is uncovered, with a scar on her cheek.

''Why… is this damn kingdom so huge?'', she complains, walking around a fountain. A soldier ran up to her, as she put her hand on her katana. When the Undead soldier reached her, she quickly slashed her katana out of its sheath, slicing his torso from his legs. She ignores the blood that Is gushing from the two parts of the body, and runs ahead, to find a gate.

''This must be the gate this bloody key works on'', she says, as she pulls out a blood stained key. As she moves to unlock it, the crack of a whip is heard, before she gets knocked out.

''Korea! Koreaia!'', a voice can be heard, echoing in the darkness. Koreaia wakes up, panting and sweating, with Ciaran above her. They are underground, next to a bonfire. Ciaran is carrying a green flask, with drops of gold liquid coming from it. Her robe has small blood stains on it, and her stomach has stitch marks.

''Koreaia, you feeling okay?'', Ciaran asks, putting the flask next to the bonfire. Koreaia can barely move, and feels as if she were to pass out again.

''D…dizzy…'', is all she can say, before giving up on talking.

''It's okay, you lost a large amount of blood'', she says. ''But hey, I gotcha a present!'', she says excitedly, as she goes over to a wall, picking up the spear with two protrusions on the left and right side. ''It was the only thing that didn't disappear with that man we fought, good thing too, this seems real powerful.'' Ciaran sits down, covering Koreaia's stitching with her robe.

''Th..thank you..'', Koreaia says weakly. She jumps as Ciaran brushes her hand through her hair, saying , ''I won't let you die. Ever'', as she stares at Koreaia. Koreaia tries getting up, but Ciaran puts her hand on Koreaia's chest, pushing her down. ''Don't get up. You'll just strain yourself.'' She gets up, and walks over to the bonfire, putting down the green flask next to it. She goes over to Koreaia's katana, on the floor next to her. She puts her hand on the hilt, and to her, it felt as if the life was being drained out of her. She yelps, jumping back, and shaking. ''What the hell is wrong with your sword?'', she asks, slightly angry.

Koreaia chuckles slightly, getting up to where she can lean against the wall. ''You never heard of Makato? It's the katana that drains you of life, in exchange for extreme power'', she says. Ciaran slaps her hand on her face, groaning, saying, ''Then why aren't you dead by now? What are you not telling me?''

Koreaia looks down, sighing, saying, ''Sit down, then. This is a pretty damn long story.''


	6. Chapter 6

As Koreaia wakes up, she feels a pain in her head. 'Was I hit?', she thinks, as she tries getting up. Her arms and legs are both tied to the stone, damp ground. This was a younger, unmasked Koreaia. Her silver armor was on a wall a few feet from her. She brought her head up, and saw a man in the same silver armor, with a shield of the same make on his left arm, and a giant hammer on his back. He also wore a silver helmet, covering his whole face.

''Garl! Can you help me out of here?'', Koreaia asks, looking up at him. He walks over to her, slowly, saying, ''Not yet… I have to make sure you never let anyone die.. like Astrea.''He pulls out a ring, golden with a green gemstone.

''Wh-what do you mean?'', she asks, struggling against the hand binds. As Garl gets to her, he goes on one knee, pulling out a dagger, and a silver catalyst, saying, ''It's your fault she's dead. I won't let it happen again!'', as he put the dagger down, replacing it with the ring. He put the catalyst to it, and casts a fire spell on it, turning it molten, his armor preventing it from burning himself.

''Garl! I know what you're trying to do, don't do it!'', Koreaia yells, as she slams her arms upwards, trying to get out. Garl picks up the dagger in place of the catalyst, and kicks Koreaia in the face, stunning her, and impairing her vision. He goes down on one knee, and stabs the dagger into her arm, causing her to buck up, and scream, ''Stop it! Astrea's death has made you insane!'' Garl ignores her please, and puts his other hand to the arm, the molten liquid molding into her arm. At this point, the ground is cracking, as Koreaia is slamming her feet upwards to escape. Garl pulls out a white talisman from Koreaia's armor, and uses some sort of healing magic to close off her wounds.

''That's enough'', Ciaran interrupts, as she can see tears in Koreaia's eye. '' If it's that bad… I don't think you should talk about it… not now, at least.'' Koreaia nods, wiping hey eye. ''We need to sleep, if we want to explore the rest of the kingdom tomorrow.''

Koreaia nods, laying down, and closing her eye.


End file.
